tomicaherofandomcom-20200213-history
Tomica Hero: Rescue Force The Movie: Rescue The Mach Train!
Tomica Hero: Rescue Force The Movie: Rescue The Mach Train! is the main feature film of the Tomica Hero Rescue Force: Explosive Movie! films after the Explosive Run! Tomica Hero Grand Prix short film is finished playing. Plot The Rescue Force team are doing dance aerobics at a park, until Hikaru sees a young girl named Miyuki dancing as well. She introduces herself and tells the team she dreams of becoming a pro dancer and performing in New York City, but she gets a call from her mother telling her to come home. Miyuki tells Hikaru that her parents don't approve of her dream and once her father got angry when she tried practicing at home. Kyosuke cheers her up by asking her to dance with him and his team while a mysterious man on a park bench reading a newspaper observes them from afar. After the opening credits, a man is watching a TV news report on Rescue Force and claims that they are the greatest obstacle to his grand scheme. His thoughts are interrupted by an order from a customer, revealing this person to be a cook at a restaurant. After closing, the Three Executives of Neo Thera appear to him and the man is revealed to be former mechanical engineer, Professor Mataro Madano. Their sudden appearance startles Mataro, but Maen appears and exposits about his Metal Train design being rejected by the railway company for the Mach Train. Mataro says he hates the Mach Train and wants revenge for it replacing his Metal Train. Maen and the Three Executives agree to help him carry out his revenge. The next day, the Rescue Force are training in the gym when Captain Ishiguro calls them to gather for an announcement. He has two Platinum class tickets for a vacation getaway on the famous world traveling Mach Train as a reward for the team's daily hard work. The team is upset that he only has two tickets and briefly fight over them, but the Captain breaks it up and proposes a contest. Each member would use their rescue training skills in different competitions to see who is the best of the team and win the tickets. The man from the park from before observes these events from Rescue Phoenix's security camera control room. During the team's swimming part of competition, Captain Ishiguro stops the team to inform Hikaru and Kyosuke that they used up their vacation time and days off and would not get anymore until the New Year or a national holiday. He apologizes for this oversight as he realizes both of them wanted to go on the train and says that because of this Juri and Rei are the winners of the competition by forfeit and can take time off to go on the trip. The girls head to the Tokyo train station to board the Mach Train, when they run into Miyuki. Miyuki says she is going on the train as well and the girls head for the platform. They board and the train departs, while back at Rescue Phoenix, Hikaru is sulking at the gym in jealousy over the girls getting to go on the train. Kyosuke tells him not to complain and Captain Ishiguro drops by to show them something that might cheer them up. They head to the garage and it is revealed that the construction development of new vehicle, Rescue Diver, is almost finished. Captain Ishiguro says it will be ready to deploy soon. Hikaru and Kyosuke are excited, as unlike the other Rescue Vehicles, Rescue Diver is built for flying. Captain Ishiguro orders them to prepare for flight simulation tests so they can better handle the vehicle, to which they eagerly accept. Back on the Mach Train, Juri, Rei and Miyuki are looking at the seaside view from a window and enjoying tea. Juri asks where Miyuki is headed, and she says she is going to New York City to fulfill her dream by taking dance lessons. Juri thinks Miyuki's parents approved of this, but before Miyuki can answer, the train slows to a stop in a sea floor tunnel and the Metal Train latches mechanical tendrills onto the engine room's controls and scares away the engineer. The P.A. system is hacked and an insane Mataro Madano, christening himself as Doctor Maddo, tells the passengers that the Mach Train is now under his control and will now go on an out of control ride on the rails. This causes the passengers to panic and the train lurches forward at high speed. The Rescue Eye satellite detects this and the Supreme Commander issues the order for Rescue Force to deploy. Once she briefs them that it is the Mach Train in distress, Hikaru and Kyosuke realize that that is the train Juri and Rei are on. There are over 163 passengers on the train and all other lines on the world railways have been stopped to avoid colliding with the Mach Train, but its end line is at Nouvelle Ginza and if the train barrels through there, the resulting crash from the impact would cause an explosion that would destroy the city. Hikaru suggests deploying Rescue Diver, but Captian Ishiguro says it is not ready yet as it is still being assembled. Rei calls from her Rescue Commander and gives a status report, the passengers are fine aside from a few minor injuries and Juri is giving First Aid to the injured. Captain Ishiguro tells them to keep the passengers safe until they arrive, but Rei is interrupted by Miyuki telling her that some of the passengers are rioting with the staff to stop the train. Rei and Juri suppress two passengers who were assaulting the train staff by Judo tossing them. They inform the now startled passengers that they are members of Rescue Force and their team is on the way to save them, which calms the passengers down and they applaud. Rescue Eye then detects an obstacle on one of the tracks on a bridge and the Mach Train is heading towards it. Hikaru and Kyosuke suit up into R1 and R2 and carry their Rescue Crushers, heading towards the bridge in an effort to destroy the boulder. The two are ambushed by Neo Thera's forces, but R2 tells R1 to go to destroy the boulder while he handles the enemy forces. However, the plan does not work, as there are too many Axts blocking their way along with the Three Executives in Battle Mode overwhelming them. Captain Ishiguro tells them to hurry as the Mach Train is arriving at their location. R1 tries to quickly end the fight and destroy the boulder by using his R1 Max form and Max Divider's Sonic Divider attack, but the Three Executives summon five more boulders with a Crisis Maker. R1 Max and R2 are too overwhelmed by more of Neo Thera's forces and the landmines they planted. Rescue Force has no more time to stop the train or destroy the other boulders, causing Captain Ishiguro to panic as even if he transforms into R5 to help, it would be too late. The man from before observes the fight and the impending disaster from a cliff, then pulls out a headset and calls a giant carrier truck Rescue Vehicle called Zero Fire to deploy all the Medium Rescue Vehicles to destroy or move the boulders. This results in the Mach Train zooming across the bridge unharmed but still out of control and being pulled by the Metal Train. R1 and R2 wonder who this man is as he walks onto the battlefield and makes short work of some of the Axts, then uses his headset to call a Core Vehicle called Core Striker Fire from Zero Fire and uses it and an orange and red Rescue Commander to change into R0. R1, R2, and Captain Ishiguro are surprised, as they have never heard of an R0 on their team. The Three Executives stand in shock as well. He then calls for his weapon, the Rescue Zamber, from Zero Fire and proceeds to beat down all of the Axts with it. The Three Executives are scared of R0 after he effortlessly defeats the Axts and Maen arrives to scold the trio for their failure, but the three flee in terror at the thought of their boss's wrath or being beaten down by R0. R0 hands R1 Max the Rescue Zamber and tells him to use it as he wishes. He lectures both R1 Max and R2 about how if he didn't arrive with Zero Fire, the Mach Train would have derailed and all the passengers would be dead, effectively telling them that they need to improve on their rescue work. He calls them "youngsters" and drives off, much to R1 Max's annoyance. Captain Ishiguro asks the Supreme Commander about who R0 is, and she simply says she will deal with him and cuts off the transmission. Returning to Rescue Phoenix, Hikaru and Kyosuke bicker about their near failure to save the train and R0's criticism before Captain Ishiguro scolds both of them and reminds them of the grim situation they are facing. The two then sit at their stations hoping and praying that the engineering team can complete Rescue Diver in time so they can save everybody. The Mach Train passes New York City, much to the depression of Miyuki as she wanted to go there. Rescue Phoenix lands and Rescue Saver and Riser are deployed and Rescue Fusion offscreen into Riser Saver in an effort to get on board the train. R5 and R1, on top of Rescue Riser's ladder, try to slowly get on top of the train, but R2 is forced to make a sharp turn on the highway and R1 nearly falls off. The train heads for a covered bridge and the two are forced to make a jump, as R2 crashes Riser Saver's ladder into the bridge and nearly skids the vehicle into the ocean. R2 is worried the two didn't make it and radios them, but they are fine and used their Break Ropes to latch onto the train for a safe landing and to secure them to the train so they don't fall off. The two are ambushed by a pair of Axts who try to knock them off the train but R1 uses the Rescue Zamber to defeat them and Axts equipped with flamethrowers while in a tunnel. While dodging one of them, R1 nearly falls off the train and R5 struggles to hold onto him. But R5 has to drop down alongside him on the side of the train as the tunnel lowers and destroys the Axts. Fortunately, R1 and R5 were hanging from a door and Rei and Juri let them inside before they get smashed by an oncoming wall support beam. After taking a short break to catch their breath, Captain Ishiguro states that the best way to save the passengers is to disconnect the power cables of the two front passenger cars, then use the Rescue Zamber to disconnect the third and fourth car with the fourth having all the passengers aboard. If Car 4 is separated in time, it would stop on its own and all the passengers would be safe. Maen summons a group of Axts to stop R1 from using the Rescue Zamber to disconnect Car 4 during the rescue operation. They fail though and R1 disconnects the car, but one of Maen's elite guard Axts attacks and pushes Miyuki onto Car 3, leaving her trapped with the Axt. R1 makes a running jump to save Miyuki and pushes the Axt off the train with the Rescue Zamber, but they are too late to get back on Car 4. The city of Ginza is preparing for an evacuation as the Mach Train is headed for the station. The Three Executives are sulking over their failure and decide to go to a bar and get drinks. R0 briefs the Supreme Commander about Mataro Madano and how this is all a revenge scheme by the mad scientist to destroy the railway company that fired him. The Commander prepares to contact the police as R0 states he is going to the scene and the Commander should look after the "youngsters". She is interrupted during their talk by Kyosuke joyously saying he has good news for her that he has been waiting for. On the train, Miyuki and Hikaru talk, Miyuki telling him that she gave up on her dreams because her parents still did not approve, so her friends told her to run away from home so she could fulfill her dream. She says she does not have the courage to follow her dreams and she used her money that was going to be for dance school to buy a train ticket to see New York City before abandoning her dreams for good. She thinks that was hopeless too, as the train is now hijacked and went past New York. Hikaru refuses to believe this and tells her she should never give up on her dreams, as once she is saved, there are always opportunities in her life to try again. Miyuki does not believe him, as they are trapped on the train. Hikaru says he still has his team and they will never stop trying to save them. A call from R2 is heard and he says he is on his way. R2 launches the newly built Rescue Diver and quickly flies off to the Mach Train's location, which is only a short distance away from Ginza. R2 tells Miyuki and Hikaru to get ready to jump, as he is flying overhead. Miyuki is scared and says she can't do it, but R2 encourages her by saying that he wants to dance with her again and Hikaru says that she always has courage and that she should use that courage to face her dreams head on and fly. Hikaru's line amuses R0, saying the youngster said something an older and wiser man would say. Miyuki decides to be brave and Hikaru puts his helmet back on and changes into R1 Max. R2 lowers Rescue Diver's hook cable, but Dr. Maddo notices them and deploys a gun turret form the Metal Train. The train is approaching a tunnel, so R1 Max and Miyuki have to hurry or Rescue Diver will crash. The two jump for it and R1 Max uses the Rescue Zamber to latch onto Rescue Diver's hook. Rescue Diver pulls up and scrapes against the mountainside with R1 Max and Miyuki hanging on for dear life. R1 Max asks if Miyuki is okay and she smiles, R1 Max is happy about this saying his dream came true. Rei and Juri equip into R3 and R4 as they head to Ginza to aid in the city's evacuation. Hikaru drops off Miyuki, but she asks what he meant by his dream coming true. Hikaru says that it is saving everyone's life no matter what the disaster is and seeing their smiles. Captain Ishiguro tells Hikaru he needs to go, as the Mach Train still needs to be stopped. At the bar, the Three Executives are watching television, only to hear that the Mach Train will arrive and crash at Nouvelle Ginza in 30 minutes. The three androids panic and flee to somewhere safe. R3 and R4 are helping with the last evacuees getting to safety and pray that R1 and R2 can stop the train in time. Dr. Maddo is joyously excited at the fact he has reached "the climax" of his trip, but soon Rescue Striker and Rescue Diver arrive. While Dr. Maddo tries to outrun them by speeding up, the two vehicles combine into Jet Vehicle Mode and catch up. Running out of options, Dr. Maddo decide to use his "trump card" and is forced to release the Mach Train. He fires one of the tendrills at the Jet Vehicle and then transforms the Metal Train into a mechanical snake mode called the Snake Train to attack the Jet Vehicle. The Jet Vehicle tries to battle the Snake Train, but it is faster, outmaneuvering its attack. The Snake Train is shot by R0 using Zero Fire's Zero Cannons and Dr. Maddo makes a hasty retreat towards Akebono City. R0 tells R1 Max and R2 not to give up and offers some encouragement, telling R1 Max to remember everyone's smiles. The two then decide to use the Super Rescue Max formation of the vehicles to try and put an end to Dr. Maddo's rampage. A battle ensues in the sky as Super Rescue Max and the Snake Train go back and forth hitting and ramming each other. But things take a bad turn as the Snake Train bombards buildings with laser fire and then binds Super Rescue Max in its coils to crush it. A fired up R1 Max uses Super Rescue Max's arms to grab hold of the Snake Train's pincers. R1 Max and R2 steer Super Rescue Max's left wing rotary fan into the Snake Train's "neck", piercing it and damaging its bridge control systems, freeing Super Rescue Max. They then spin and hurl the Snake Train into the air and destroy the mecha with Super Rescue Max's Drill Blaster Final Rescue. A frustrated Maen cries out that she should have never trusted or joined forces with a human to do her dirty work, as the Mach Train safely slows to a stop at the Nouvelle Ginza station. The Three Executives on the other hand, are overjoyed their enemies saved the train (as they were in the city and would have been destroyed) and go back to having drinks at the bar. Dr. Maddo is seen with a comically singed face and dangling from a streetlamp by his parachute, pathetically calling for someone to help him down. A squad of police appear, including Officers Narukami and Fudou. to arrest Dr. Maddo, while a curious Koichi stops on his floral bike delivery route and wonders what his friends are doing there. Super Rescue Max arrives and gently puts Dr. Maddo down, as the cops rush in to arrest him. Meanwhile, the former Madan Warriors look up and salute R1 Max and R2, essentially giving their blessing to their successors. Hikaru and Kyosuke and Super Rescue Max salute them back out of respect and fly back to base. Kenji waves goodbye as they fly off while Koichi goes back to his deliveries. Back in Tateishi City, the Supreme Commander says that the UFDA Director is paying a visit and wants to speak with the Rescue Force team. The Director is revealed to be the mysterious R0, also known as UFDA Director Reiji Osakabe. He speaks with Hikaru and Kyosuke, telling them that they are a good team and to keep pushing each other forward to improve. Upon calling them "youngsters" again, Kyosuke nudges Hikaru to stop him from going on a tangent. Reiji congratulates the team on a job well done, but to prepare and train for any emergency as they don't know when or where they will occur. The next day, the team heads for the park and Miyuki happily runs out to tell everyone that she is going to dance school in the spring and that she persuaded her parents to let her follow her dreams. The films ends where it began, with the team dancing, only this time with Miyuki dancing with them. Category:Movies Characters Heroes Rescue Force United Fire-Defense Agency Villains Neo Terror Leader *Maen Three Great Executives *Maare *San *Sica *Axtos Other Villains *Mataro Madano/Dr. Maddo Character Debut Cast * to be added * to be added And introducing: *Hiroshi Fujioka as Reiji Osakabe Notes * This is the only feature film in the Takara Tomy heroes franchise. ** It is also the only tokusatsu film ever so far to have a short film before the movie that features the main heroes of the feature in it. An example of this would be some of the Kamen Rider films had a Super Sentai short movie before the main show as a double feature. * The events that happen in episode 45 show that the Zero Fire and Rescue Zamber were still being developed. In the Movie, R1's lack of knowledge of Rescue Zamber's existence and the sudden appearance of Zero Fire in the movie causes a continuity error that makes the movie hard to place within the series timeline. This means that the movie is possibly not canon to the main series. **Fans of the show seem to think that the continuity of the film takes place between episodes 38 and 39, but there is no evidence to support that other than the construction of Rescue Diver. *After the credits, a collection of drawings R0 are shown, made by children who submitted them to Takara Tomy's office as part of a fan campaign. External Links * to be added Category:Movies